


Немного иначе, Гарри

by Gierre, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Подробная AU!зарисовка сцены в Министерстве после смерти Сириуса Блэка. Старое доброе искушение.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Немного иначе, Гарри

Он так хочет догнать ее и отомстить.

Он так хочет восстановить справедливость.

Он так хочет, чтобы наглая, пошлая улыбка сползла с ее лица.

— Круцио!

Он ненавидит себя за эти буквы, сказанные вслух. Даже смертельное проклятье — не такой страшный поступок.

Он хочет, чтобы хоть на секунду ей было так же больно, как ему сейчас.

Она убила человека, который был его семьей. Верил в него. Заботился о нем. Говорил, что бывают хорошие люди, с которыми происходят плохие вещи. Учил быть храбрым. Был храбрым. Не боялся смерти, пыток, забвения. Пытался поступать по совести.

— Круцио!

Хотя бы на одну чертову секунду она должна почувствовать то, что чувствует он.

Злость, ярость, гнев, отчаяние — бесполезно подбирать название. Он просто хочет круцио, хочет, чтобы она упала на колени и умоляла его прекратить пытку, хочет, чтобы от него зависело, когда она сделает вдох, чтобы от него зависело хоть что-то... хотя бы ее вдох.

Это он виноват, что Сириус Блэк умер. Это он виноват, что все, кого он любит, к кому привязывается, умирают, стараясь защитить его.

Если бы его не было.

Если бы ЕЁ не было.

— Круцио!

«Немного иначе, Гарри».

Шепот мурашками пробирается к горлу.

Вибрация неслышимого голоса касается кожи, проникает под нее и задевает оголенные окончания нервов. Кажется, под кожей протянули невидимые раскаленные нити.

Он видит себя Беллатрисой Лестрейндж.

Он видит, как Беллатриса Лестрейндж хохочет, глядя на него.

— Круцио.

Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы желать правосудия. Каждый, кто совершил дурной проступок, должен раскаяться. И если она не способна сделать это сама — что ж, значит нужно немного подтолкнуть ее.

Их.

— Круцио...

«Я покажу, как надо».

Шепот растекается от шеи вдоль спины. Гарри вспоминает Сириуса. Может, так он превращался в собаку? От шеи к спине — волна мурашек, которые превращают человека в зверя?

— Убирайся!

Лорд Волдеморт рядом. Гарри смотрит на обезображенное лицо, отступая вбок, чтобы иметь возможность защитить себя. Поможет ли Протего? Кто знает. Что ему не поможет наверняка — еще одно Круцио. Это чужие мысли, чужое желание...

Он бы никогда.

Никогда не.

— Ты хочешь отомстить, Гарри? — улыбается мерзкой, отвратительной, коварной, злой, жестокой, фальшивой улыбкой лорд Волдеморт.

— Убирайся, — отвечает Гарри.

Он никогда. Никогда. Не будет таким же чудовищем.

— Здесь только ты и я, Гарри, — говорит лорд Волдеморт. Фальшивая улыбка спадает с его лица, уступая место прямому взгляду холодных темных глаз.

— Ты... — начинает Гарри, поднимая палочку.

Но Волдеморта нет там, где он был. Его никогда нет там, где он должен быть.

— Я покажу, что делать, Гарри, — шепчет Волдеморт возле самого уха, и Гарри, парализованный предвкушением смерти, позволяет ему положить ледяные пальцы поверх руки.

***

Она хочет быть полезной — что в этом плохого? Польза — то, что не приносит вред. Что плохого в том, что она решила избавиться от недобитка?

Проклятье семьи, бельмо на фамильном древе.

Как давно ей хотелось отомстить за... Гриффиндор?

Да как он посмел выбрать факультет грязнокровок?

Это было все равно что утопить щенят, которые не нужны. Все равно что избавиться от мусора в комнате.

Кому нужен фанатичный последователь Дамблдора в обличье собаки?

«Круцио».

Ей щекотно.

Какой милый мальчик. Совсем юный, но как, наверное, приятно будет убивать такого...

Вряд ли он понимает, что говорит, иначе боль была бы во сто крат сильнее.

«Круцио!»

Главное — не рассмеяться слишком громко. Темному Лорду не понравится, если она будет хохотать на весь зал.

Нужно сдерживаться. Хорошие манеры — лучшая маска.

Не нужно показывать всякому сброду, что эта глупость — Круцио — совсем не имеет над ней власти.

Если бы они хоть раз почувствовали на себе гнев Темного Лорда...

Если бы они...

О, нет, зачем желать другим то, что должно остаться секретом?

«Круцио».

Бедный маленький мальчик. Жаль, что твои глупые родители поступили так опрометчиво. Было бы куда лучше, если бы ты вовсе не являлся на свет.

***

Она смотрит так, как должен смотреть взрослый, чтобы понять...

— Гарри... — шепот застывает во всхлипе.

Перед ней другой человек — не ее друг. Не Гарри Поттер.

Она знает, что пытается убедить саму себя в том, что это другой человек, но иначе...

— Гарри! Гарри!

Ей больше нечего сказать. Он поймет сам или... или понимать ее больше некому.

***

Холодная хватка, горячий шепот, человек — волшебник — за спиной помогают сосредоточиться и мешают думать.

Гарри смотрит на растрепанные волосы Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. Он хорошо помнит то, что она сказала на прощанье Сириусу: «Авада Кедавра».

«Этого мало, Гарри», — шепчет голос позади, а ледяные пальцы направляют палочку на застывшую в ожидании фигуру.

— Круцио, — произносит Гарри.

Потому что это справедливо.

Он знает, кто стоит за спиной, но лорд Волдеморт не убивал Сириуса Блэка.

Лорд Волдеморт убил Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, родителей Гарри, но он не убивал Сириуса...

И что бы ни было на уме этого садиста — что угодно — это поможет отомстить, а потом... Гарри всегда может выбрать смерть.

— Держи палочку ровно, Гарри. Ты должен забыть о том, что она сделала. Месть — не лучшая мысль в твоем случае.

Шепот просачивается через кожу в сердце. Слышат ли его остальные? Он не знает.

— Думай о том, что она должна испытать, Гарри. Думай о том, как глубоко ты хочешь ударить. Думай о ней, о том, как она лежит перед тобой на полу. Больше ничего не должно иметь значения. Только ты и она. Представь, что больше никого не существует.

Ему приходится закрыть глаза.

***

Беллатриса не может сдержать хохот.

Мальчишка, с которым Темный Лорд решил поиграть, так сильно хочет найти опору, что бросается на любую подачку.

Она ведь только что убила его крестного... неужели так просто?

Неужели ему плевать, что он слушает убийцу своих родителей?

Какой смешной зверек. Будь он котенком или крысой — она взяла бы его в Хогвартс.

— Круцио, — слышит она.

И агония, которая проникает в тело от груди к ногам и рукам, не принадлежит мальчишке.

Она помнит это всепоглощающее чувство. Магию Темного Лорда.

— А-а-а... — ей безразлично, во что превращается ее голос. Она сделает что угодно для своего Лорда.

Если он прикажет ей умереть... о, с какой радостью она опустится на колени...

***

— Гарри... — у Гермионы срывается голос.

Краем глаза она видит, как рядом с ней собрались остальные. Те, кого Гарри согласился взять с собой в Министерство.

Он не звал их. Он не хотел, чтобы они рисковали собой. Он пытался отговорить их, и до сих пор она не понимала, почему.

Неужели он знал?

Неужели все это время он...

***

Легкость, которую он испытывает...

«Эйфория», — подсказывает шепот в голове.

— Кру-ци-о... — шепчут губы.

Рука на его руке — просто предмет. Лорд Волдеморт — просто волшебник. Посторонний, незнакомец. Существо, с которым он справится в любой момент.

— Она должна страдать, — шепчет лорд Волдеморт.

Тот-кого-нельзя-называть.

— Будь ты проклят... — отвечает Гарри на языке, который ненавидит. Презирает.

От которого не может избавиться.

— Просто продолжай, Гарри. Она убила Сириуса Блэка. Сделай то, что хочешь, — шепчет лорд Волдеморт.

Тот-кто-понимает-его.

— Круцио.

Фигуры в черных мантиях обступают их с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж, которая виновата во всем, что случилось. Если бы не она... если бы не ее...

Гарри видит затравленный взгляд Люциуса Малфоя, усмешку Долохова, ярость на лице Макнейра.

— Заставь их бояться, — шепчет голос.

В его голове?

— Круцио, — говорит Гарри по привычке.

Он помнит только одно заклинание — одно решение для того, что чувствует. Злость внутри превращается в черное отчаяние, и оно перетекает из палочки в чужое тело.

В тело врага.

***

Она хотела бы умереть, если бы могла хотеть чего-то.

Никто, кроме Темного Лорда, не доводил ее до края пропасти.

Впереди забвение — поддаться боли, нырнуть в нее и уйти.

Но она видит улыбку на лице своего лорда и остается.

***

От вопля Беллатрисы Лестрейндж Гермионе хочется бежать прочь без оглядки, но она заставляет себя слушать, чтобы никогда не забывать о дне, когда ее друг совершил подобное.

***

— Гарри?

Знакомый голос вытягивает из оцепенения. Он принадлежит профессору Дамблдору, который получил Орден Мерлина и место на тираже карточек от шоколадных лягушек.

Гарри не помнит, сколько прошло времени с момента, когда он наложил проклятье.

Беллатриса Лестрейндж падает на пол безвольной куклой, не пытаясь кричать, умолять, смеяться.

«Хорошо», — думает он и пугается этой мысли.

— Ты опоздал, — отвечает голосу другой Голос.

Тот-кто...

Гарри оглядывается. Что-то пошло не так.

Перехватывая взгляд Гермионы, он понимает, что совершил нечто ужасное.

Что?

Ведь все, что он делал — восстанавливал справедливость.

Беллатриса отбрасывает волосы бледными пальцами.

Он видит ее слезы.

Какими они были бы на вкус? Солеными, как у Чжоу? Или...

На его плечо опускается сильная, уверенная рука. И голос того-кто... голос говорит:

— Мальчик принадлежит мне.

— Нет, — отвечает Дамблдор.

Сколько ему лет? Сто или сорок?

Гарри кажется, Дамблдор сейчас мог бы в одиночку справиться с Малфоем, Долоховым и Макнейром.

Может, когда-то он действительно мог?

Дамблдор взмахивает палочкой — это похоже на небрежный жест самого Гарри у Оливандера Мерлин знает сколько лет назад...

Волна чужой магии врезается в его грудь, и только уверенная хватка на правом плече удерживает на месте.

Если бы не Волдеморт — он упал бы.

Если бы не Волдеморт — его родители были бы живы.

Проклятье Круцио зудит в голове настойчивой подсказкой. Гарри думает, насколько удачной идеей сейчас было бы использовать его против самого Волдеморта?

Можно ли справиться с Круцио? Упадет ли он на колени? Увидят ли Малфой и остальные, что их обожаемый Темный Лорд валяется в ногах у него, Мальчика-который-выжил?

— Гарри, — шепчет с другого конца земли Дамблдор, постаревший, уставший... обреченный.

Гарри понимает мысль, выхватывает ее из чужого сознания: Дамблдор не верит, что они выживут. Дамблдор уверен, что он сам и Мальчик-который-выжил — умрут.

Как Лили и Джеймс Поттеры.

Как Сириус Блэк.

Хватка Волдеморта на плече крепнет. Теперь она похожа на укус дикого зверя. Спасибо Хагриду — Гарри прекрасно знает, что это такое.

— Если ты не сделаешь этого, Гарри, она сбежит, — шепчет Волдеморт.

Гарри замечает растерянность на лице Люциуса Малфоя. Переводит взгляд на Макнейра — тот сбит с толку. Долохов? Все та же усмешка.

«Они не понимают», — говорит себе Гарри.

Пожиратели Смерти не знают парселтанга. Для них шепот Темного Лорда...

Он обрывает себя на полумысли.

Нельзя называть так Волдеморта, даже ради шутки, даже ради оскорбления.

— Не дай ей сбежать, Гарри, — шепчет Волдеморт, стискивая плечо Гарри, сжимая пальцы вокруг палочки. Помогая направить ее в сердце Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.

— Она ваша... — начинает Гарри...

К нему обращаются взгляды всех, кто находится в зале. Дамблдор взволнован — это волнение отвратительно. Лучше безразличие, которым он кормил Гарри целый год. Макнейр и Малфой удивлены — едва ли они в курсе планов своего хозяина. 

Долохов... может ли он испытывать что-то, кроме презрения?

Гермиона.

Гарри пробирает животный, панический стыд.

Неужели она видела то, что он делал?

Неужели он позволил себе творить подобное?

Пытать волшебницу, считать, что это правильно, думать о том, что еще — еще! — может сделать с ней.

— Она не нужна мне, — отвечает Волдеморт, и никто, кроме Гарри, вновь не понимает его. — Сделай то, что хочешь.

Гарри смотрит на Гермиону и видит перед собой искаженное агонией лицо Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.

Какая разница, кому он причинил боль. Достаточно того, что он хотел это сделать. Позволил монстру, который дожидался подходящего случая, одержать верх.

Неужели это и есть настоящий он? Мальчик-который-пытал-другого-волшебника?

— Ты знаешь слова, Гарри, — голос подстегивает. Гарри кажется, если поддаться этому голосу — он почувствует облегчение. Как будто все эти годы он страдал от жажды и ему наконец предлагают стакан воды.

Его взгляд — случайно, по стечению обстоятельств — встречается со взглядом Антонина Долохова.

Усмешка? Нет — это понимание.

Долохов так давно не пил, и вот спустя годы в Азкабане ему разрешили... нет, не напиться — просто намочить губы.

— Сделай это, — шепчет голос, пронизывающий насквозь.

Кру-ци...

Мысль, которая готова превратиться в проклятье, обрывает голос Дамблдора:

— Остановись, Том.

Гарри больно от этих слов. Боль рассекает череп надвое, стекает к шраму и обжигает его. Пальцы Темного Лорда на плече Гарри сжимаются.

— Вон, — приказывает Волдеморт Пожирателям, застывшим в ожидании.

Прежде, чем те выполняют приказ, исчезая в каминах холла, Гарри успевает перехватить усмешку Долохова.

Понимание в ней дрожью проходит вдоль тела.

Долохов подмигивает, прежде чем скрыться в огне камина.

— Ты напрасно пришел сегодня в Министерство, Том, — говорит Дамблдор.

Раньше Гарри не замечал, как хрипло и чуждо звучит его голос. Будто прощанье умирающего.

— Я ждал нашей встречи, профессор, — говорит Волдеморт.

Подмигивающий Долохов, прогнувшаяся в агонии Беллатриса, ползущий вдоль позвоночника парселтанг сплетаются в голове Гарри клубком яркой, простой эмоции.

Радость.

Они рады. Они счастливы от возможности показать старику, чего добились.

Он болен, беспомощен, уже скоро он неизбежно умрет — не от их встречи, так от навалившейся старости...

Но они будут жить. Жить!

Гарри видит испуг на лице Гермионы и пытается спрятать улыбку, хотя ему хорошо. Так хорошо...

Перед ним не стакан — перед ним огромный кубок чистейшей ключевой воды. Прохладной и мягкой.

— Скажи это для меня, Гарри, — шепчет Волдеморт.

Переводя взгляд с Дамблдора на Гермиону — в который раз за последние секунды — Гарри заставляет себя испытывать чувство вины.

Гермиона верила ему. Верила в него. До последнего мига.

Даже сейчас на ее лице надежда.

Он цепляется за нее изо всех сил, как будто она бросила в бездну, которая окружила его, веревку.

— Никто не сделает с ней этого — только ты, — шепчет Волдеморт.

Гарри окатывает ледяной водой нового осознания: если Дамблдор одержит верх — Беллатриса предстанет перед Визенгамотом.

В худшем случае — поцелуй дементора. Забвение для такой, как она. Едва ли ей страшно расстаться с душой. Вряд ли она сможет осознать, что потеряла.

Даже если Дамблдор сделает все, чтобы Беллатриса Лестрейндж была наказана, худшее, что ждет ее за убийство Сириуса — уничтожение души.

— Нет! — Гарри не может сдержать крик.

Он знает, что это неправильно, и он знает, что только это — правильно.

Это не выбор о том, кто останется жив, а кто — погибнет. Это не выбор между добром и злом.

Если бы все было так же просто, как перед зеркалом Еиналеж...

— Ты знаешь слова, Гарри, — шепчет Волдеморт.

Почему?

Почему ему так важно, чтобы Гарри сказал это сейчас?

Беллатриса едва держится в сознании... Скоро явятся — если они хоть чего-то стоят — Авроры и другие министерцы... Почему Волдеморт так хочет этого?

«Тебе больно», — говорит, не произнеся ни звука, Темный Лорд.

— Тебе больно, Гарри, — словно читая мысли Тома Риддла, повторяет Дамблдор. — Я знаю.

«Ты знаешь, что правильно. Ты знаешь, кто виноват», — говорит Волдеморт.

— Здесь твои друзья, — говорит Дамблдор. Откуда-то сверху. Издалека.

Гарри чувствует холод напольной плитки. Мрамор или гранит? Все равно. Холодно. Холод вытягивает из него жизнь и желание сопротивляться. Он хочет послушать. Кого-то. Одного из них.

Шепот Волдеморта вновь звучит так близко, что Гарри стыдно. Будто Темный Лорд шепчет прямо его душе:

— Я убью ее сам. Здесь. Для тебя. Сделай то, что мне нужно.

Хватка, которую он чувствовал на своей руке, сжимавшей волшебную палочку, исчезает.

Он голый. Ничто — никто — не прикрывает его.

И в эту секунду в миллиметре от глаз, обжигающе-яркий и горячий, рождается феникс.

«Не бойся, мой мальчик», — это похоже на слова Дамблдора, но Гарри слишком хорошо знает шепот, свистяще-шипящие звуки в голове.

Они так похожи. Если бы они знали, как они похожи...

Феникс, гордо вскинув голову вверх, накрывает крыльями невидимый купол Протего, который Гарри чувствует кожей. Столкновение пламени и воздуха, магии с магией, отражается в голове звонким эхо, в котором звучит снова и снова: «Не бойся, мой мальчик».

Ухмылка Беллатрисы становится невыносимой.

Не задетая пламенем феникса, застывшая в покорной выжидающей позе она словно сама — сама! — напрашивается на продолжение.

Гарри поднимает палочку и видит за мгновенье до произнесенных вслух слов Гермиону.

***

— Ты сможешь, — говорит она, потому что больше сказать нечего.

Сейчас меньше всего на свете ей хочется быть волшебницей, которая понимает, что — что, во имя Мерлина! — происходит.

Он спас ее. Столько раз спас. И она не уйдет, пока есть надежда.

Как хорошо, что Рон догадался взять ее за руку.

***

— Уходи, Том! — кричит Дамблдор.

Даже сейчас, после того, как феникс расплавился под градом неизвестного проклятья, директор не отступает.

Почему же Гарри отступил?

Собирая последние силы, он приподнимается и встает на ноги. Боль подбирается к горлу.

«Окажи мне одну услугу. Всего одну, Гарри», — шепчет Волдеморт.

Его слова кажутся Гарри переполненными отчаянием. Он отходит в сторону, смотрит на Гермиону и видит одобрение.

Понимание. Сочувствие.

Она не разочаровалась в нем. Даже после того, что он сделал с Беллатрисой, даже после всех сомнений. Гермиона, Рон, Джинни, Луна, Невилл — они поддержат в трудный момент. Они пришли за ним в Министерство, несмотря на опасность.

— Гарри, надежда всегда остается, — улыбается Дамблдор.

«Видишь, насколько он отчаялся, Гарри?» — шепчет Волдеморт.

Гарри закрывает глаза, надеясь, что Дамблдор не скажет больше ничего.

Молчание... даже молчание лучше.

Гарри хочет — так сильно! — поверить, что директор Хогвартса желает ему добра... Это его желание на Рождество, мечта, которую он сейчас произнес бы, задувая свечи в честь Дня Рожденья.

Просто промолчи...

— Гарри, ты можешь справиться с ним, — говорит директор.

«Ложь», — смеется Волдеморт беззвучно, и Гарри не может не смеяться вместе с ним, потому что чувствуешь фальшь в каждой букве.

Нет никакого выхода, никакой надежды. Все, что Гарри может сделать — нырнуть в арку вслед за Сириусом, но до такой трусости он бы никогда не опустился. Тем более когда Беллатриса Лестрейндж лежит на полу так близко, улыбаясь пошлой, наглой улыбкой.

Полный надежды взгляд Гермионы напоминает Гарри тетю Петунью, которая любила повторять, что воспитала из него человека.

«Покажи то, что чувствуешь, Гарри. Дай мне это один раз», — шепчет Волдеморт.

Его голос такой знакомый, и в нем ни капли фальши. Волдеморт говорит то, что хочет сказать.

Он хочет, чтобы Гарри произнес проклятье. В этом нет двойного дна, важного подтекста...

Волдеморт убьет Беллатрису, если Гарри произнесет пыточное проклятье. Не смертельное — нет...

— Круцио, — шепчет Гарри, повторяя взмах, который усвоил за этот вечер. Ничего сложно: вверх — вниз.

Но Беллатриса, словно ее подменили, начинает визжать.

Понимание спадает с лица Дамблдора. На его место встает тревога.

Гермиона отворачивается.

Остальные... Гарри нет дела до остальных.

Он старается думать, что ему нет дела до Джинни. Даже до ее сведенных бровей, поджатых губ. Даже до ее злости.

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил ее?» — спрашивает, не издавая ни звука, Волдеморт.

Еще никогда и ни с кем Гарри не ощущал такого понимания. Словно Волдеморт выхватывает из его головы самые стыдные — самые важные — мысли.

«Нет», — отвечает Гарри.

«Хочешь»? — спрашивает Волдеморт снова.

Беллатриса выгибается так сильно, что Гарри боится за ее спину. Визг, стон, крик — не разобрать — мешает думать.

«Хочеш-ш-ш-ь?» — Гарри слышит улыбку.

«Нет».

Альбус Дамблдор поднимает палочку. В его руке возможность остановить то, что происходит. Уничтожить кружку с водой, избавить Гарри от воспоминаний о произошедшем.

«Я никогда не дам тебе забыть», — обещает Волдеморт.

Гарри замечает слезы на лице Гермионы, и они вызывают у него тошноту. Она будто оплакивает его. Но ведь он еще жив. В отличие от Сириуса...

«Убей ее», — говорит Гарри, обращаясь к невидимому существу за своей спиной.

«После того, как ты произнесешь проклятье. Я хочу, чтобы старик видел», — отвечает Волдеморт.

Беллатриса хохочет — очень кстати.

— Круцио, — то ли шепчет, то ли кричит Гарри.

Он ждет, что волшебница, которая убила Сириуса Блэка, начнет визжать от боли. Она уже делала это не раз под его палочкой. Ей не нравилось — он видел на ее лице злость и страх.

Но прежде, чем ему позволяют сделать глоток, он чувствует незнакомое давление на шее. Никогда прежде его шеи не касались так бесцеремонно.

— О, я даже представить не мог, что это будет так легко.

Удавка на шее стягивается, он пытается сделать вдох, но получается только хрип, от которого воздуха становится еще меньше.

***

Боль от проклятья мальчишки — как угол в онемевшую конечность. Такого не было даже в школе.

Нерешительный, слабый...

Она не знает, для чего он нужен Темному Лорду, но это не ее дело.

Ее дело — кричать.

***

Гермионе приходится сжать руку Рона, чтобы остаться спокойной.

Хорошо, что остальные слишком увлечены страхом. Она старается не смотреть по сторонам.

Важно лишь то, что сказал Гарри, и ничто на свете не сможет стереть из ее памяти эти звуки: «Круцио».

Словно ему хотелось причинить другому человеку такую боль, которую не могли принести обычные чары. Словно он переступил грань, и за ней их разделяла пропасть.

Рука Рона очень кстати — она напоминает, что кроме потерянного друга есть и те, кто смог устоять.

Гарри, конечно, было сложнее... но разве он забыл, что произошло с Сириусом? Почему он?.. Как он?..

— Дамблдор справится, — говорит ей Рон, и она не знает, какие слова подобрать, чтобы не оскорбить единственного, кто не онемел от ужаса.

***

Палочка отзывается сытостью, и Гарри старается не слушать настойчивый шепот: «Ты молодец». Хотя так сложно оставаться безучастным.

Никто не хвалил его целый год. Никто не говорил, что он ведет себя как подобает.

Лучшее, что происходило с ним до этой минуты — его не ругали. На фоне постоянных обвинений в поступках, которых он не совершал, — этого слишком мало.

Он ведь не должен лгать. Хотя бы себе.

«Сделай это еще», — навязчивая мысль — не шепот.

Звуки, приглушенные магией, превратились в тишину. Гарри не знает, что творится вокруг. Он словно застрял в желе — пытается понять, что к чему.

«Еще, Гарри», — шепчет невидимый голос.

Волдеморт, вскинув палочку, противостоит Дамблдору. Они далеко — в другом измерении, где играет роль, сколько заклинаний ты знаешь и можешь использовать одновременно. Гарри смотрит издали, как змея превращается в сноп искр, и надеется, что ему не придется вспоминать контрзаклинание.

Волдеморт смотрит на него. Улыбается.

Почему он так рад?

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — шепчет Дамблдор.

Гарри видит, кто проиграл.

Битва не завершена — ее исход неизвестен, но он нутром чувствует, каким будет финал. Дамблдор умрет. Он — они — сделают все, чтобы он умер.

Темный Лорд вернет себе влияние и умножит его многократно.

Гарри не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы увидеть обреченность в глазах Дамблдора.

Даже Гермиона видит в нем мертвеца.

***

Беллатриса Лестрейндж следит за кончиком волшебной палочки, которая может приказать ей умереть в любой момент.

Но палочка позволяет ей прожить еще немного.

***

— Мы должны помочь ему, — говорит Луна Лавгуд.

— Нет, — слышит себя Гермиона, завороженная происходящим. — Нужно ждать.

Им нужно ждать, что решит Гарри Поттер, и они ничего не могут поделать. Если он решит, что лучше всего — остаться в Министерстве вместе с крестным — она найдет в себе силы уйти.

***

— Посмотри на себя! — кричит Темный Лорд, возвышаясь над Гарри.

Почему? Когда он упал? Откуда эта беспомощность?

Он пытается встать. Ноги слушаются плохо.

— Неужели нам нужно повторить все, Том? — спрашивает профессор Дамблдор из глубин памяти, комнаты... из недр коридора. Эхо усиливает его голос. Гарри хочется зажать уши от чужого вопроса.

Он не хочет, чтобы все повторилось. Все, чего он хочет — ...

— Ты проиграл, старик, — отвечает Волдеморт.

Гарри старается забыть, что через него перешагнули.

Это хуже, чем потерять Сириуса.

Нет.

Ничего не может быть хуже.

Разве только смерть родителей.

Которых он не знал?

— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, — говорит Волдеморт издалека.

Гарри знает, что это правда. На него смотрит безумная радостная Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Он помнит, что Волдеморт обещал убить ее.

Если он убьет ее, Гарри...

***

Мальчишка слишком глуп, чтобы понимать, что происходит.

***

Неужели Гарри не видит, что Волдеморт играет с ним?

***

Проклятье, зеленая вспышка... все доходит до Гарри сквозь пелену времени.

Он видит удивленного Дамблдора, открывшего рот, чтобы сказать что-то. Защитное заклинание или обвинительную речь?

Другого Дамблдор сказать не может.

— Зачем притво... — успевает сказать директор.

Гарри знает, чем должна закончиться фраза. Он и сам «притво» много раз. За последний год так часто, что уже сложно понять, где настоящий Гарри Поттер, а где волшебник, которому удастся пережить еще один день.

— Авада Кедавра, — говорит лорд Волдеморт, не дослушав Дамблдора.

И Гарри впервые в жизни видит, как воплощается в жизнь справедливость.

Она должна была умереть. Она убила Сириуса.

И она мертва.

«Тебе нравится?»

Он так хочет ответить: «Нет».

Она мертва.

Ее убило не случайное проклятье... Гарри знает, как она была привязана к Темному Лорду.

Он убил ее.

«Тебе нравится?»

Нужно ответить: «Нет».

Взгляд Дамблдора становится стеклянным. Гермиона замирает — не кричит больше, не зовет Гарри по имени.

Смертельное проклятье снова отделило его от остальных. Как раньше — много лет назад.

Гарри чувствует, как чужая рука на плече становится мягкой, и позволяет вести себя к камину, в котором исчезли Макнейр, Долохов, Малфой.

«Тебе нравится», — шепчет беззвучный голос.

Гарри старается отвечать «нет» на каждый выпад, но это так утомительно. Волдеморт не решит, что одержал победу после одного мгновения тишины. Почему бы не промолчать.

— Ты никогда не победишь, Том, — обещает Дамблдор.

Ярость расползается по спине Гарри, когда Волдеморт толкает его в камин.

Как он посмел? Как старик, давно потерявший всякое представление о реальности, смеет учить его — их! — жизни?

***

Он шагает в камин, убедившись, что больше ничего не сможет получить от мимолетной встречи.

Когда-то Альбус Дамблдор был серьезной угрозой, но теперь...

Можно было закончить все одной атакой, но после такого ему пришлось бы играть в шахматы с самим собой. Старик умирает — пусть умрет сам. Пусть умрет от того, за что так яростно боролся — от жизни.

Мальчишка возле камина растерян. Обозленные, жадные глаза глядят с вопросом.

— Что будет дальше? — спрашивает Мальчик-который-по-ошибке-выжил.

— Хочешь убить меня? — улыбается Волдеморт.

***

Он хочет отомстить за родителей. Но эта рана похожа на давно сросшийся перелом. Бесполезно возвращаться к давно пережитому.

Сзади раздаются проклятья Макнейра, витиеватая ругать Малфоя.

— Думал, ты сдохнешь еще в Министерстве, — бросает вскользь Долохов и уходит.

— Рано радуешься, — смеется Гарри. — Доберусь и до тебя.

Долохов смотрит на него протяжным, внимательным взглядом. Молчит, оценивает.

«Я расскажу тебе, чего он боится», — обещает Темный Лорд.

Гарри выходит из камина.

Волшебники, которые стоят перед ним — чудовища, но он, если подумать, не так далеко отошел от них.

К тому же не придется искать их, когда он отдохнет достаточно, чтобы отомстить.

***

— Отнесите его, он нужен мне живым, завтра, — говорит Волдеморт.

Он еще не решил, для чего Гарри Поттер нужен ему живым. Возможно для показательной казни?

Но эти сомнения, эта искренняя радость...

Есть вещи, которые невозможно подделать. Жаль, Беллатриса не знала об этом — играть с ней до некоторых пор было весело.


End file.
